youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Baker Street's New Groove (TonyandBridgetfan Style)
TonyandBridgetfan's movie-spoof and animal style of 2000 Disney film, "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast: *Kuzco (Human) - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Kuzco (Llama) - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Theme Song Guy - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *1st Guard - Clayton (Tarzan) *Old Man - George Darling (Peter Pan) *Man for Bride Choosing - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Brides - Peepers (Rock A Doodle), Minnie Mouse (Disney), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), Mary (Cinderella), Mrs. Fieldmouse (Thumbelina) and Miss Kitty (The Great Mouse Detective) *Pacha - Tony (An American Tail) *2nd Guard - Jafar (Aladdin) *Yzma - Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Kronk - Timon (The Lion King) *Peasant near Yzma - Zazu (The Lion King) *Announcer for Pacha - Iago (Aladdin) *Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Reed Daley (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Mr. Grasping (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Chicha - Bridget (An American Tail) *Chaca - Pistol (Goof Troop) *Tipo - Max Goof (Goof Troop) *Misty the Llama - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Bucky the Squirrel - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Jaguars - Owls (Rock A Doodle) *Crocodiles - Crocodiles (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Bees - Cats (An American Tail) *Bird Bingo - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Jane Darling (Return to Neverland) *Man giving thumbs up - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *The Birthday Singers - The Mermaids (Peter Pan) *Llamas - Wild Animals (The Lion King) *2 Men at Checkboard - Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *The Woman with Pinata - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *The Childen with Pinata - Lady and Tramp's Puppies (Lady and the Tramp) *The Guards - The Pirates (Peter Pan) *The Guard in Warthog Form - Francis (A Bug's Life) *The Guard in Lizard Form - Slim (A Bug's Life) *The Guard in Ostrich Form - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *The Guard in Octopus Form - Manny (A Bug's Life) *The Guard in Gorilla Form - Flik (A Bug's Life) *The Guard in Cow Form - Dim (A Bug's Life) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Kuzco (Bird) - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Kuzco (Whale) - Tantor (Tarzan) *Yzma (Kitten) - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *The 3rd Guard - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *The Trampoline Owner - Zeus (Hercules) *Chicha's Baby - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *Kronk's Scouts - Young Simba and Young Nala (The Lion King), Young Kiara and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Scenes: *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 1-Opening/"Perfect World" *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 2-Tony's Arrival/The Baker Street's Advisor *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 3-Basiltopia *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 4-Queen of Hearts's Revenge *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 5-A Diabolical Dinner *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 6-Finishing the Job *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 7-Tony Returns Home *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 8-Demon Peter Pan! *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 9-Into the Jungle/Tony to the Rescue *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 10-The Transition of Power *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 11-Battle at the Bridge *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 12-In Hot Pursuit *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 13-Mudka's Meat Hut *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 14-A Peter Pan Alone/Friends, Finally *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 15-Playtime at Tony's House *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 16-The Chase *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 17-Queen of Hearts Confronts Basil/Peter Pan *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 18-A Mix-Up of Vials *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 19-Queen of Hearts's Tinker Bell Form *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 20-A Whole New Groove *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 21-End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Baker Street's New Groove Part 22-End Credits (Part 2) Category:TonyandBridgetfan Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof